criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
X Marks The Shot
X Marks The Shot is a case featured in ''Criminal Case'' where it appears as the third case of Blackrose. It takes place as the third case in the Swashbuckler Shores district of Blackrose. Plot As Payton and the player cautiously take the fish net to Witchell Fraser's treasure, they see a hole where the X was. Quickly running over, the two discover the body of map reader Robin Crisp, brutally gutted and shot through the eye. Niyah, disgusted, yet confirmed that the fatal blow was the shot in the eye. However, in his eye, there was a note, taunting the player, saying... "A silly little trap won't catch me. I will sink into the deep waters along with my enemies! - The Siren" Immediately, they start the investigation, suspecting scuba diver Julia Coleman, merchant Erin Beatrix, and the captain of the Lost Faith, Faith Bonevue. At the end of the first chapter, they hear a gunshot being fired from the docks. Running over to the gunshot from the docks, they quickly stop returning musketeer Agatha O'Swift from shooting at the Lost Faith. She was theorizing that the Lost Faith's captain was the Siren, and was hunting for the bounty that was placed on the Siren. The duo also suspected drunkard Glen Hubbard after discovering a photo with the victim in pieces. After a while, Payton heard screaming coming from Faith, saying that it was time for battle. They quickly stop Faith from sailing into the deep sea and attacking other ships before arresting Erin Beatrix for the murder. Beatrix denied all the evidence until Payton finally caught her in a lie. She sighed and admit that Robin and her came from the rich part of Blackrose, Huckabee Hills. Beatrix had always played with Crisp as a kid, pretending to be pirates and taking sips from Robin's mom's whiskey bottle and robbing Erin's dad's savings. However, one day, Robin's mom was crying, saying that her son was hit by a car. Saddened, Erin quickly decided to fulfill her and Robin's dreams and become a pirate, to honor Robin and her childhood. However, she failed in becoming a suitable pirate and became a lowly merchant on the streets. When seeing Robin on the streets, angered he was still alive, she followed him to Fraser's treasure, where she confronted him in tears. Robin laughed and said that he hated the rich life and had to fake his own death in order to escape. When asking why he didn't take her with him, he shook his head, saying a "spoiled woman" would slow him down. Furious, Erin grabbed the bayonet of a musket and sliced his stomach open before shooting him in the eye for the instant kill. When asked about the note about the Siren, she shrugged, saying that she didn't know that there was treasure there or a note on Robin's body. Judge Rowe sentenced the vengeful merchant to 25 years in prison. While Payton and the player walked the streets, Payton suspiciously alert for the Siren, a poster flew at Payton's face. As Payton peeled it off, she read it. The poster was about the annual beach bash, winner getting a million gold doubloons. They head to see captain Faith to learn more. She laughed, saying that a bunch of fearless captains, like "hers truly", battle it out for ultimate territory every year. They ask her who the winner was last year, where she slips the name of the captain of the Deadlock, Deidre Deadlock. She explains that she is ruthless, going far as in shooting multiple captains in the shoulder with a musket to win the ultimate reward. After reporting back to Chief Mercier, he has an idea. He wants the player to participate in the beach bash, since the Siren will most likely target the winning ship. He commanded the player and Paxton to attempt to join the Deadlock's gang, since Payton had some paperwork to do for being hotheaded towards a suspect. Shrugging, Paxton put on an eyepatch in a joking manner and head to meet Deirdre at the docks. Summary Victim * Robin Crisp (found gutted and shot in the eye) Murder Weapon * Musket Killer * Erin Beatrix Suspects Profile * This suspect collects antique guns. * This suspect uses eggs. * This suspect plays cards. Profile * This suspect collects antique guns. * This suspect uses eggs. * This suspect plays cards. Appearance * This suspect wears stripes. * This suspect has a missing tooth. Profile * This suspect collects antique guns. * This suspect plays cards. Appearance * This suspect wears stripes. Profile * This suspect collects antique guns. * This suspect uses eggs. * This suspect plays cards. Appearance * This suspect wears stripes. Profile * This suspect collects antique guns. * This suspect uses eggs. * This suspect plays cards. Appearance * This suspect has a missing tooth. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer collects antique guns. * The killer uses eggs. * The killer plays cards. * The killer wears stripes. * The killer has a missing tooth. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Land Between Two Trees. (Clues: Victim's Body, Map, Gunpowder Bag) * Examine Gunpowder Bag. (Result: Yellow Substance) * Examine Map. (Victim Identified; Robin Crisp; New Suspect: Julia Coleman) * Talk to Julia about knowing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Local Market) * Investigate Local Market. (Clues: Receipt, Telescope) * Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Erin Beatrix) * Speak to Erin about selling the victim a shovel. * Examine Telescope. (New Suspect: Faith Bonevue) * Speak to Faith about knowing the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer collects antique guns.) * Analyze Yellow Substance. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer uses eggs.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Plunge and Plunder (3/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Blackrose Category:Swashbuckler Shores